Home For the Holidays
by ButterflykissesHermione
Summary: Drabbles I've come up with featuring Tatia Petrova, the Original Petrova, with random people from the show for the Christmas season. Drabbles will consist ALL ratings. MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Talijah

A.N: This drabble features Tatia Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson for the Christmas Season. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Review please!

Drabble Rating: K

* * *

Tatia made her way into the Mikaelson mansion. She was not feeling the holiday spirit though Elijah had told her all about Christmas and it's many traditions. She barely looked and missed the fact that many a room were decorated with garland or lights. She moved to Niklaus's armoire and pulled out a bottle of Brandy. Grabbing a glass, the Original Petrova moved over to couch and set the bottle down on a coaster that was on the table.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. Everyone in Mystic Falls were getting ready for the holiday season. Everyone it seemed instead of her. She was always mistaken for Elena or Katerina when she wore her hair straight or in curls. Always it seemed no one but the Original family could ever think of her as just Tatia. No. She had to be either Elena or Katerina until they looked more closely at her.

She licked her lips and sighed. It wasn't that she particularly gave of a damn. But it got on her nerves that she was one of her doppelgangers instead of just her. And that she could not shop for people she cared about without people always wondering what Elena was doing, thinking that she had already bought her gifts. Tatia groaned and opened her eyes, taking a swig of the Brandy she had confiscated.

"Something the matter, Tatia?" asked a calm voice.

Tatia looked up and smiled, her annoyance to the people of Mystic Falls temporally forgotten. There stood the eldest Mikaelson brother, Elijah, in the entrance of the room. She set her glass down and stood to greet Elijah. This was an old habit she had not yet gotten rid off.

"Good afternoon, Elijah." she said, giving him a small curtsey.

"Tatia, this type of formality is not necessary here or anywhere. We go way back after all. The 21st century is a bit more relaxed." he said, smiling though.

Tatia blushed a little and walked up to him. Giving him a hug, which he returned warmly.

"Now I will ask you one more time. What's the matter?" he asked, chuckling at the young woman who would do anything to dodge this question.

"It's the people of Mystic Falls. They think I am Elena when I go into stores to buy gifts. And then the Salvatores, Jeremy, Elena herself, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler all think I am Katerina when I wear my hair in curls until they look more closely. I'm sick and tired of people thinking I am one of my doppelgangers." she muttered, her problem fast coming to light.

"So my holiday cheer is out the window sort to speak. I just need a pick me up or something. I just want this first Christmas to be special you know?" Tatia said her anger now deflated.

"People are going to think you are Elena or Katerina because they have a history with this town and they are your doppelgangers so your face is all they see. It's all they know, Tia." Elijah soothed, using her old nickname.

Tatia sighed once more and ran a hand through her long tresses of hair. "I was looking forward to be giving you something this Christmas but I don't want to do my shopping when I'm in a horrible mood."

Elijah tilted her face upward so that he could look into her brown eyes. Unlike Elena or Katerina who only reminded him of her, Tatia was the original, and still one of a kind. She was like Katerina, selfish in her wants and needs. But she was also like Elena, selfless in her actions for protecting her friends and family from something or someone that wanted to cause harm. She would sacrifice herself to keep the peace. But Elijah would not allow that, not after he had just gotten her back.

"Tatia you are giving me something for the holidays." he murmured which made Tatia shiver.

"What's that?" she asked.

"This."

And with that Elijah kissed her soundlessly, wrapping his arms around her which made the young woman reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, to pull herself closer to him. Tatia was being branded by the delicious fire was uniquely theirs. That had always been just theirs from the very beginning. Even though she had died and had been brought back, their souls had always been connected by a silver thread that not even death could have severed. He asked for entrance into her mouth which she gave happily.

They soon broke apart, panting from the kiss. She slowly looked up and smiled. She saw mistloe above them and then looked at Elijah, who looked very pleased with himself. It was never too late for an early Christmas gift or two. So, she took the initiative this time and kissed him again.

"Merry Christmas my love." she whispered against his mouth.


	2. Klatia

A.N: This drabble features Tatia Petrova and Klaus right after Klaus killed Carol in Season 4 Episode 8. Review please!

Drabble Rating: M for character death.

* * *

Tatia stumbled into the woods. She could not face the man that had killed Carol. She could not, would not see him. Though she knew she was not fast enough to outrun him, she was swift enough to get a good ten minute start. She was crying as she ran. Tears of fear, of hate, of a broken heart.

_"Good evening, Carol. You're looking for Tyler. I'd like a word with him myself." Niklaus said casually as he could. Tatia stayed very still and watched the events unfold before her eyes._

_"Klaus, please. Don't hurt Tyler. He's my son. He's all I have." The older woman pleaded with the calm, yet furious Klaus._

_"And you're all he has. That's a beautiful symmetry to that, don't you think?" he asked her before pushing her into the fountain head first. Tatia watched as Carol, a human, tried to withstand Niklaus's hybrid strength and fight for air. She watched as he continued to hold her head down until her movements slowed then stopped. Tatia didn't have to see the air bubbles pop for the last time as Carol Lockwood finally gave in and died. Niklaus stood up and before he could see her, before he could react, she ran._

Tatia stopped to catch her breathe, her heart hammering in her chest and her lungs squeezing to get the last ounce of air into them before she collapsed. She looked around, drying her eyes and let out a bloodcurled scream. She saw bodies headless or with gapping holes in their chests where their hearts should have been. The Original Petrova realized that she had ran to what had been a bloodbath just meer moments or hours before. She heard footsteps and ran to the Lockwood cellar, seeing Kimberly's beheaded corpse and her head just inches away. She pressed her hands to her mouth to stop another scream and hide in the shadows, away from the body and away from the coffin that held Rebekah, Niklaus's younger half-sister. She fell to the ground, sobbing silently.

She heard footsteps enter the cellar and heard Niklaus's voice. "Tatia love, I know you're here, come on, come out. Please."

Tatia trembled and stayed as still as she could. She would not come out, not for a million years. Evil had a name, and it's name was Niklaus. And that evil found her hiding spot, and dragged her out.

"Tatia why?" he asked.

She looked at the wall behind the blood covered blond hybrid. She would not look at him. She refused to. But she did speak, though she was so sure that was not her voice.

"You're a monster. You KILLED her. You KILLED all of them! Tyler didn't have anyone else and you killed HIS MOTHER!" she snarled.

Niklaus stood there unable to look at the woman he had loved in the face now. She knew it was not from shame. He felt nothing. He was nothing.

"You promised me that you would not kill again. YOU LIED TO ME! YOU ARE A LIAR NIKLAUS!" she continued, using his full name. She never called him Niklaus, it had always been Nik.

"And now I know that evil has a name. You are that evil." she hissed.

She saw the sword that lay on the ground and walked over to it, picking it up and placing it in his hand. She felt not the warm of it, just the coldness of the rusted steel. Then she moved to the point of the sword and lifted it, along with his hand. Niklaus finally looked at her this time, appalled at what she was doing.

"Do it. Kill me. Let's make a worse murderer out of you than you already are. And I will haunt you. Every waking moment, every dream, I will haunt you. I promise you this. Even if you cannot see me." she hissed.

Niklaus could not do it in the end, she noted. The sword fell to the ground and he wept. She walked past him and to the entrance to the cellar. Her last words for the night, for him hung in the air after she left.

"From this moment on; you're not my friend, you're not my lover, you are nothing…"


	3. Talijah 2

A.N. HAPPY NEW YEAR! A Talijah drabble made special for the new year. Next up Valentine's Day and with Stefan!

Drabble Rating: M.

* * *

Tatia woke up with the Sun starting to peek through the blinds. She groaned and went to pull the covers over her head, but stopped when she felt arms wrap around her waist, holding her so that she would not move and wake him up. She looked up and smiled seeing Elijah's peaceful face still in slumber. She licked her lips and trailed her fingers down his chest. A flash of the previous night made her tremble.

_His mouth trailed over the contours of her her body. She shivered and a low moan made its way passed her lips as he nipped and suckled on the warm flesh. His mouth trailed across her breasts, sucking, biting, and licking on her nipples and areola, switching from the left to right to massage the other breast, making her whimper. When he went lower, licking the underside of her breasts, she arched her back, wanting more._

Tatia blinked and smiled. The previous night had been wonderful. Elijah had been tentative to her, making sure he took care of her pleasure before his own. They had drank a little a few hours before midnight, watching television or reading as well. When Elijah left the TV on a news channel that had music, people outside in the cold, and a giant ball with different colors in the air, she had asked what this was all about.

He told her that the party and the ball was to bring in the new year and that the ball would start dropping at a minute to midnight and would light up the sign that said Happy New Year right at midnight and the tradition was that people would kiss right at midnight after saying, or yelling, Happy New Year.

That's what Tatia and Elijah did anyway. They counted down once the seconds got to 20 and yelled out Happy New Year, kissing afterwards. Well, it didn't stop at kissing and Elijah soon took her to the privacy of his room to celebrate the new year more properly as a couple. She was surprised that Elijah would do things that she had only read about.

Elijah's tongue licked her clit, making her jump and cry out in pleasure. She whimpered when she felt his fingers press against her opening and with a twist entered her channel. She let out moans of encouragement and moved her hips in time with the thrusts of his fingers and the movement of his tongue on her clit. She came hard around his fingers with him driving her further into her orgasm. When she came down from her high, he feasted on her, driving his tongue, teeth, and mouth into her channel and against her opening. She came twice from that.

Tatia moaned at the memory and shifted her sore body to alleviate the throbbing of her sensitive clit. She looked down at Elijah's face and saw that he was awake now, or had been awake and was just watching her. She blushed a fiery red, the olive toned skin flared red. She buried her face into his chest.

"Tatia, my love, do not hide your face from me." he whispered stroking her hair.

"I just didn't know you were awake, my darling," she replied, letting him see her dark chocolate eyes.

"Tatia, what we did last night…" he said, trailing off when he could not find a better adjective.

"Was mind blowing," she supplied.

"It was. And I had meant to do something last night, besides this." he said.

The Original Petrova looked at the eldest Mikaelson brother, the oldest Original Vampire now that Mikael was gone forever. She placed a hand on his cheek and pressed her lips to his, fainting tasting herself on them. The next time they made love, she would see to his pleasure, it was only fair. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Elijah?" she asked.

"Tatia… will you marry me?" he asked, nervous.

"YES!" she said, screaming the word in happiness.

The rest of the morning was spent in complete bliss, the Original vampire and his mate, his soulmate. It was a happy new year indeed.


End file.
